


It's Not Fair

by ConsultingJedi221b



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Almost Giving Up, Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Beating, Day 2, Febuwhump, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Mental Breakdown, be safe, kind of suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingJedi221b/pseuds/ConsultingJedi221b
Summary: Febuwhump No. 2: "I can't take this anymore"Mac is done fighting.  He just wants the pain to end.  No more being the hero.  No more last-minute plans.  He just wants to be done.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139189
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	It's Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second prompt fill for Febuwhump!
> 
> I know I don't follow the wording of the prompt exactly, but it's close enough...I think
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

It’s been weeks since Angus MacGyver was captured and brought to the dark, dank cell he is being kept in. In the beginning, he tried to keep track of time by the arrival of his measly meals, barely enough to live off of, but eventually he had given up, after there was no recognizable pattern. His captors wanted him to be disoriented, and they were succeeding. 

They also “visited” him at random intervals. Each time torturing him until he passed out or they got bored, sometimes for hours on end. Their methods varied from day to day, sometimes they would beat him repeatedly, and sometimes they would waterboard or electrocute him, those days were always the worst. He was almost always left wheezing and shivering, curled in on himself as much as he could in the restraints that anchored both of his wrists to the wall above him.

It was a wonder that they hadn’t killed him already, but they wanted information, information that Mac didn’t know. Not that he was going to tell them that though, as that was very possibly the only reason he was still breathing.

However, Mac had nearly reached his breaking point. There was only so much he could endure, especially with the limited amount of food and water he was receiving. His captors “visits” seemed to be getting more frequent, or the dehydration and bodily abuse was getting to his head. Mac’s skin was mottled with bruises, dark spots of purple and black blossomed from his torso and emerged from the collar of his torn and bloodied shirt, now hanging loosely off of him.

After their last visit, Mac had tried to fall asleep and regain some of his depleted energy. However, just as he slipped into blissful darkness, he was abruptly awoken by a splash of cold water thrown over his face. Mac sputtered and coughed as the men laughed at his plight. He flinched backwards into the wall as hands reached out to unclip the restraints. He knew what came next.

_ Not again… _

He feebly tried to fight back, but they were too strong. He was hauled roughly to his feet and dragged to the center of the room, where he was dropped and his ankle restrained by a chain sunk in the floor. Mac attempted to retain some form of self-respect by moving to a sitting position, but as he made it onto his hands, a swift kick in the stomach had him back on his stomach, gasping for air. 

The men just laugh again, the three of them circling Mac menacingly. They seemed different today, as they were unusually happy. Uneasiness washes over Mac as he closes his eyes and prepares himself for the inevitable beating. He had given up on snarky comments and sarcasm after the first week, and now just tried not to scream, sometimes failing in that too. 

As one of the men bent down to deliver the first punch, Mac conjured up memories of his team. This had become one of his favorite ways to block out what was happening in the real world.

He thought about when he had first met Jack.  _ The hot air of the Sandbox, when he was still an EOD tech. Getting assigned with the tough, burly Texan. The first few missions, where they barely tolerated each other. Their only interactions mocking or arguing with each other. Then, as they slowly grew on each other, and the insults stopped. More and more friendly conversations, and then, Jack choosing to stay behind to protect him.  _

He continues to reminisce, remembering when he first met Riley, even further back to when he and Bozer were growing up. Mac almost smiles when he remembers the time he “blew up” the football field.  _ Life was so much simpler back then. No terrorists, no saving the world. No one counting on him to get them home alive... _

However, as all of the times before, he is eventually thrust back into his bleak reality by a particularly sharp punch to his already sore shoulder. 

“What. Is. The. Code.” one man asks, each word punctuated by a punch to his stomach. Mac barely even remembers what they’re asking, so he says nothing, pressing his forehead against the cool floor as he tries to breathe evenly.

Apparently that was not the answer they were hoping for.

He groans as a boot slams into his jaw. Blood starts to dribble through his lips and pool on the floor as he tastes copper in his mouth.

Mac whimpers softly as the hits keep coming. He can feel new bruises forming as they continue to pummel him. A few sharp kicks to his head have his blonde hair matting with blood. 

_ Jack, help me please… _

Mac always finds himself pleading for Jack to come save him, even though his brain tells him it's futile. If his team knew where he was, they would have found him already. 

_ They probably aren’t even looking anymore. _

Every day before this, Mac had quickly brushed these thoughts aside, stubbornly holding on to the hope that his team would find him. Today, though, is different. These seemingly endless days of torture are just a small minority of the horrors he has suffered. Pain was practically in the job description, but at which point does it become too much? 

Ever since he was a child, Mac’s life has been filled with trauma. From his mother dying to his father leaving. Why should he have to go through all of that? 

_ It’s not fair. _

Mac is done fighting. He just wants the pain to end. No more being the hero. No more last-minute plans. He just wants to be  _ done. _

_ I’m sorry Jack. _

_ I can’t do this anymore. _

A single tear falls down his grimy cheek as his body starts to slump further into the ground, the tension releasing.

But then he once again thinks of his team. His family. Jack, Riley, Bozer, Matty. All people who make his life worth living. He thinks of what it would do to them if he gave up. Yes, his life is filled with trauma, but so are theirs. He won’t let himself be responsible for adding another devastation to their lives. 

That thought gives Mac a new-found determination. He will survive this and get back home to his family. 

When he finally succumbs to unconsciousness, the last thought Mac has before the darkness overtakes him is of them all sitting around a bonfire, another successful mission in the books.

  
_ I  _ will _ go home. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> As always, feedback is appreciated!  
> Have a lovely day!  
> :)


End file.
